The 73rd Hunger Games!
by Katniss'Harry99
Summary: Everyone has seen Katniss in the 74th and 75th Hunger Games but nobody has seen the effect the 73rd Hunger Games has on her...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My fingers sprawled across the cream mattress, trying to reach out for my sister Prim, 11 years old. She was cradling her evil cat Buttercup, we have a strong disliking of one another's company, but I let him stay for Prim's sake, only. I was surprised that she had not suddenly awoken in the night needing comfort and reassurance considering today was reaping day. Reaping day sees a girl and boy, age 12-18, from each district go to the Capitol and fight to death on live T.V, purely to keep the districts under control and to make them realise the Capitol are powerful. But everyone knows that it is for their own entertainment too.

I swung my legs silently off of the bed, obviously not silently enough, as Prim stirred. "Katniss?" she said quietly.

"Go back to sleep, there is nothing to worry about, you're not 12 until next year" I said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Katniss! I'm worried about you, you're 15 and there is a chance you could get picked. If I lose you today, how could I get through life!?" she shouted at me, which was unexpected.

However, she was right. If I get picked today, I thought, Prim would have no-one to rely on. Ever since my father died, my mother has never been very stable, so it would be even worse if I died. Prim would have to be like who I am today, looking after the family, finding food, helping everyone get on with their lives. I can't leave Prim to do this alone, so I would have to rely on Gale, my best friend. He has his on family to look after, but he would never let my family starve.

Prim slipped off the bed too, walked around to my side and hugged me. "Good luck" she murmured before running off to the kitchen. I was scared at that moment, not for me, for her.

An hour later, I found myself walking out into the kitchen to find my mother and Prim sat there waiting for me to come in.

"You look lovely, sweetie" my mother said, I could hear the tremble in her voice that signified fear.

"Thank you, but I don't care what I look like, I just want it over and done with" I said. I wore a dress that was white and my long, dark hair fell around my back like curtains, I couldn't care less what I looked like, who would at a time like this?

As we walked out of our house, the atmosphere was deadly. No-body was speaking, everyone was either walking very slowly, no expression spread across heir face or the adults were cradling their children silently. I walked away from my mother and Prim after farewells and good-byes and went to get my finger pricked. It always hurts but not as much as losing my family, that is the worst pain I could possibly face. As I walked into the main area, my heart thumped loudly and hardly, this is where the panic I'd been trying to cover up came out and showed it's true face. My palms were sweating and my hands and legs quaked, no child should have to go through with this. Ever.

"Hey", I jumped around and saw May Bobbins. She is a girl from my school, who was one of the first people to speak to me when we all started. I don't normally have friends but May was an exception when I was young, I was lonely, scared of starting school and most of all nervous about meeting new friends. She came up to me, and from then on we were friends. She came to my house rarely and I went to hers, it was fun times.

"Hi May" I said bluntly, I was too on edge to really speak to anyone.

"That prick really hurt today, don't you think-" she carried on muttering away as my mind drifted off elsewhere. I imagined being in the games, the training I had to face, the killing I had to complete.

"Katniss, whatever happens I want you to know that you are an amazing person and I have had fun with you. You're my best-" May was cut off, as Effie Trinket stepped up to the podium with her extravagant hair and outfit.

"Welcome, Welcome" she cried with happiness sprawled across her face.

We were made to watch the Capitol's video where they explained why this has to happen and what the outcome will be. Then Effie said "I just love that" and stuck her hand into the girls tub that contained all the girl names from the district. She was about to reveal the girl who will represent District 12 in the 73rd Hunger Games.

May clutched my hand tightly and smiled at me, you could easily tell she was as nervous as me.

"May Bobbins" That was the name that Effie called, for me it was called very slowly with extreme exaggeration. May's hand fell limp, and then she regained herself and turned to face me, my hand in hers once again. "Friend", she completed the sentence that she didn't have time to finish before the actual reaping. Tears were streaming down her face, my face was covered in tears too, and then our moment was dragged away with aggression as two peacekeepers felt like we were taking too much time and started dragging May to the front.

"MAY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I was screaming and crying, falling limp and helpless. From the front I heard "It's okay Katniss, you're always in my heart as a best friend" and that sentence got me.

I tried to struggle to the front, but I was restrained. She is such a lovely girl, I thought, she would never hurt a fly let alone kill a human being. I would of volunteered, but Prim and my mother pulled me away from that thought. It felt like hours before May and the boy tribute, Dave, were taken through the double doors and away from me. She was an amazing person, and now she was gone, taken away from my life in a second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My mother and Prim came to collect me, but I didn't want to speak to anyone really. I couldn't find any words that could escape from my lips, even when Prim tried to lighten my spirits I shook her off.

"Katniss, maybe you could be one of May's visitors?" Prim softly said, patting my shoulder comfortingly.

"Prim, I don't want to waste a visitor slot for May when all her relatives could be having a one to one moment with her" I said, which was true, I would just have to wave goodbye when she gets taken away.

When me, my mother and Prim were waiting for May to come past in her carriage, my mother hugged me which was rare since my father died. I accepted that hug gratefully and then let go feeling like I had spent too long hugging her, feeling like I would miss May going past. Then she came, I saw the carriage coming from the distance and when they were right next to me and waved so big I felt like my arms were going to come off, but I didn't stop until the carriage had gone from my view sight. I didn't want any 'feel sorry' comments for me, they should be going to May's family-her mother, father, two sisters and her brother and Dave's family. They were the ones who needed comforting the most. I stumbled back to my house, Prim and my mother walking behind not interrupting my thoughts, and when I got inside I ran to the nearest bed and lay there wanting to stay there forever.

"Katniss, Katniss?" I heard the faint whisper in my ear coming from my sister Prim, carrying a glass of water and some stale bread. "Mum wants you to eat, afterall you have been asleep for hours". I took the glass and drank it in one, then I nibbled the bread, not feeling very hungry.


End file.
